


Our girl.

by drunvk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunvk/pseuds/drunvk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Tommy have been best friends for as long as they can remember , somewhere along they met a babbling blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our girl.

\----

20 year old Felicity knocked on the door of Malcolm Merlyn’s manor , excitedly balancing on the balls of her feet , her thumbs where twisting together , a habit of her when she was excited about something. She bit on her bright pink painted lips as she waited very impatient till the door would open.

The door opened by nobody other than Malcolm Merlyn himself. ‘’ Ms. Felicity. ‘’ he smiled at her and opened the door wider. ‘’ Mr. Merlyn! ‘’ Felicity had always thought Malcolm Merlyn was a bit of a creep, especially since he always seemed so disappointed in his son’s choice of girls, how could he be disappointed by gorgeous Laurel , gorgeous Laurel Lance ? She was everything a boy wanted and everything the parents of the boy wanted from a daughter in law. (  Malcolm’s disapproval of Laurel is probably the reason why the two aren’t together anymore )

Felicity was jealous of Laurel , she wouldn’t even deny it.

‘’ What brings this not unpleasant surprise visit ? ‘’ he smiled when she stepped in , it took everything in Felicity not to shudder under his gaze and flash him a polite smile. ‘’ I was wondering if Thomas was home ? ‘’ her teeth sank into her lower lip nervously.

‘’ He is, but I have no idea where. ‘’ Malcolm Merlyn smiled at her.

‘’ Felicity ? ‘’ Felicity whipped her head to the direction of the familiar voice. He looked so confused and adorable , Felicity smiled brightly at him , releasing her lower lip and ran to him. ‘’ Tommy ! ‘’ she squealed and hugged him, she never cared what his father thought about her. She didn’t care what anyone thought about their friendship , Tommy was **her** person. **Her** boy.

Tommy hugged her back , his hand low on her waist as he squeezed her a bit tighter than normal. ‘’ I wasn’t expecting you! ‘’

‘’ I wasn’t expect to be expected. ‘’ she grinned at him still in his arms. He laughed , shaking his head and causing his not styled black hair to shake along.

‘’ So will you explain to me why you’re here , unannounced ? ‘’ Tommy raised one eyebrow higher than the other with a small smile on his face. ‘’ Can we go upstairs ? ‘’ she whispered and Tommy nodded. ‘’ Of course. ‘’ he told his father who was watching them with a knowing smile and just gave him a thumbs-up.

Tommy just shook his head, knowing his father was probably thinking a lot of different things and don’t get Tommy wrong ; he was delighted that his father seemed to approve his friendship with Felicity so much especially since he’s a hard man to please but he hated how his father always thought he would fuck her brains out the minute they were behind closed doors.

Tommy pushed the door open of his room and grimaced when he saw how incredible messy it actually was , half-eaten food was lying on the ground , his bed was unmade and he could actually see a few user condoms lying on the floor. Not even in his trashcan but on the freaking floor.

Felicity laughed and picked one of the condoms up and dangled it in front of him. ‘’ Please , tell me who ? ‘’ she grinned at the way his eyes where closed tightly and his jaw was clenched.

‘’ I-I ‘’ he groaned and ran a hand over his face. ‘’ I don’t know which condom belongs to which girl! ‘’ he threw his hands up in frustration , he hated when she would do this, make fun of him because of his sex life.

‘’ Come on ! ‘’ she laughed. ‘’ Tell me.. ‘’ she begged. Tommy opened his eyes and saw that Felicity had thrown away the used condom ; still with that bright smile on her face , she had her hands folded against each other and pointing at them in a begging way. ‘’ PLEASEEE ? ‘’

‘’ FINE. ‘’ He yelled back. ‘’ Also tell me if they were good. ‘’ Felicity let herself fall on the mess that was Tommy’s bed and he whined , knowing there was still probably some very sticky substance on the bed , but as always Felicity didn’t care.

‘’ [Jerica](http://listofrandomnames.com/firstname/Jerica) [Pena](http://listofrandomnames.com/lastname/Pena) , she was uehmm disturbingly loud , like I know I’m good but I’m not THAT good. ‘’ Felicity laughed so hard she let out a snort which caused Tommy to also laugh. ‘’ Then there was [Cleotilde](http://listofrandomnames.com/firstname/Cleotilde) [Saulters](http://listofrandomnames.com/lastname/Saulters) ; I really hope I’m pronouncing her name right ‘’ he scrunched up his nose. ‘’ She was good , great rack and all but her nail’s probably left scars on my back ‘’ ‘’ Oh! ‘’ he pointed in the air with his index finger.

‘’ No wait , please ‘’ Felicity was doubling over , her hand clutching her stomach as laughter was filling the bedroom, Tommy chuckled and waited till Felicity was calming down.

‘’ Tell me the worse of them all. ‘’

He always enjoyed this, even though he hated when she made fun of his sex life , she never judged him and actually let him talk about it ; which was fun because she would always end up laughing so hard that it made Tommy giddy with happiness ; because he **HE** was the reason she was laughing, he was the reason she was happy.

‘’ Well Miss Smoak , that would be a hard one I think Lila Boyd and Kelly Colon are both running for first place. ‘’ he snickered. ‘’ While I was showing Lila how great my tongue was , she farted in my face. Like straight-up FARTED in my face and she actually LAUGHED. And then we have Kelly who really , she has an **amazing** body. Like boobs and butt are ‘’ he stuck his thumb in the air. ‘’ She was riding me and gosh it was going amazing , you know she did a trick and swirled her hips in a way I almost came right there. ‘’

Felicity was rolling on Tommy’s bed , her laughter only getting louder and louder with every word Tommy said. ‘’ But then seriously , three minutes in I felt drips of what I THOUGHT was water falling on my face and on my chest BUT IT WAS HER SWEAT FELICITY , HER SWEAT. Through the whole THIRTY minutes of sex we had , she had a towel next to her and kept dabbing herself with it. ‘’

‘’ Omyg-god-d. ‘’ her stomach was hurting so hard and tears where falling down her face.

Tommy let her calm down with a small smile on her face. When she finally calmed down she looked up at him and a giggle left her mouth again. ‘’ So who do you think won ? ‘’ Tommy asked causing Felicity to snort again. ‘’ I-i-I. How-w ‘’ Felicity shook her head.

Tommy laughed again and wiped a few falling tears from her face.

‘’ The question is was Lila good at the sex ? ‘’ a voice from the bedroom door got both of their attention and their eyes met a grinning Oliver Queen leaning against the door-post.

‘’ Nahhhh she was a 5,5 ‘’ Tommy answered like they just didn’t get interrupted by nobody other than Oliver who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

‘’ Oliver , hey ! ‘’ Felicity smiled at him and patted a place next to her on the bed , he closed the door of the bedroom and ploffed down next to Felicity. ‘’ So were you telling horrible sex experience because you two were bored or ? ‘’ he quirked his eyebrows. Felicity giggled and went of the bed and came back with an used condom between her thumb and forefinger. Oliver laughed.

‘’ Felicity , you do know that’s highly unhygienic ? ‘’ Oliver chuckled when she shrugged and threw the condom back and the ground , she wiped her fingers on the white blankets of Tommy. ‘’ I'm not averse of Tommy! ‘’ she said and went to sit between her boys again.

‘’ What brings you here ? ‘’

‘’ Broke up with Laurel. ‘’ ‘’ _Again ?_ ‘’ Felicity asked with one raised eyebrow.

‘’ Okay , Tommy. ‘’ Felicity turned back to her best friend who had his head tipped to the side. ‘’ Three weeks. ‘’ she gripped his hand and gave it a firm shake making Oliver frown.

‘’ I told you two that I broke up with Laurel and you’re….. doing what exactly ? ‘’

‘’ Betting how long it takes before you two get back together. ‘’ Tommy answered with a lazy shrug. Felicity flashed him an innocent smile and Oliver sighed. ‘’ So my complicated love life is a bet to you two ? ‘’ ‘’ Well if it helps me steal money from Merlyn here, then sure. ‘’ she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

‘’ Really Ollie , she always wins. ‘’ he pouts and Oliver shook his head with a low chuckle.

‘’ But wait Smoakie! ‘’ Tommy gasped and clapped her on the back , causing Felicity to cough. ‘’ Warn a girl before you almost clap her lungs out of her chest you moron! ‘’ she yelped. ‘’ Sorry , but you obviously came here to tell me something ! ‘’ he smiled happily.

Her eyes widened , she had totally forgot the reason why she came here in the first place , really the horrible sex experiences of Tommy’s week where fun and entertaining but that’s not why she came.

‘’ Well ? ‘’ Tommy asked and Oliver was hovering over Felicity’s shoulder. ‘’ Tell us Lis! ‘’ Oliver yelled in her ear. Felicity slapped him across his shoulder and stood up so she could look at both of the boys. ‘’ I got a job interview! ‘’ she grinned from ear to ear and both boys cheered, Felicity had just finished MIT a few months back but getting a job was very hard for her ( She did get a lot of job offers but they weren’t in Starling City and she couldn’t leave , not without her boys! )

‘’ Queen’s consolidated. ‘’ she smiled at Oliver who frowned. ‘’ I thought you didn’t want to work at my father’s company ? ‘’ ‘’ Well yeah , but really , my credit-card was on the edge of getting blocked. ‘’ she bit on her lip. ‘’ I told your dad that I didn’t want to get any special treatment because I am best friend’s with his son and that I pretty much have my own room at your house! ‘’ Oliver laughed and nodded.

‘’ Well I’m happy for you Felicity. ‘’ Tommy smiled.

\----

Oliver and Tommy both were drinking some whiskey at the bar of one of Moira’s charity gala’s ; both bored out of their minds. ‘’ What about that one ? ‘’ Tommy asked , his eyes on a pretty red-head in a tight black dress. ‘’ Nahh ‘’

‘’ You’re really going to let Felicity win this bet again aren’t you ? ‘’ Tommy whined , thinking about the 100 dollars he would be giving Felicity next week since then the three weeks would be over and he was dreading it , he was dreading giving Felicity the 100 dollars and watch her smug little face and her talking about how she would buy something pretty from it, Thanking Oliver and Felicity as she skipped through her apartment.

Oliver’s only reaction was a loud laugh as he patted his friend on the back.

‘’ Why ? ‘’ Tommy whined and pouted his lips , he actually pouted his lips.

Oliver shrugged and scanned the crowd for Laurel , he didn’t understand why they kept breaking up and then back together again , he was 21 he should really stop being so childish and just settle down already.

When his eyes finally found Laurel a bright smile formed on his face but then he saw who she was talking too and he frowned. ‘’ Tommy ? ‘’ Tommy looked to his friend. ‘’ Is that Bruce Wayne with who Laurel is talking too ? ‘’

‘’ YES. ‘’ Tommy yelled when it was indeed Bruce Wayne that Laurel was talking with , Oliver looked at him in shock. ‘’ Sorry but …. This time Felicity is so not winning. ‘’ ‘’ You are horrible Merlyn. ‘’ Oliver growled and grabbed his glass full with whiskey.

To Tommy’s credits he did look very sincere when he apologized to Oliver.

\----

_In the end it was Tommy who for the first time won the bet._

‘’ I’m waiting. ‘’ Tommy sang and put his hands out.

Laurel looked at Oliver with a frown on her gorgeous face. ‘’ Don’t ask babe. ‘’ Oliver chuckled lightly when he saw how Felicity was slowly reaching for the money in her wallet. ‘’ This is so unfair. ‘’ she sulked and gave him the 100 dollar. She turned with a glare to Laurel and Oliver.

‘’ Seriously , you couldn’t have gotten together ONE DAY AND THIRTEEN HOURS AGO ? ‘’

Laurel’s eyes widened as she looked at the small blonde who stomped out of the kitchen , yelling very coarse words about Tommy who was smiling so big.

‘’ What’s going on ? ‘’ Laurel asked after it was silent for two minutes ,she couldn’t handle not knowing what was going on and she hated that. She understood the three friends sometimes had inside jokes but this was taking it to a whole new level.

‘’ They bet on us when we break up , about how long it takes before we get back together again. Felicity always wins, I think this is the first time that Tommy has won. ‘’

‘’ YOU BET I DID. ‘’ Tommy yelled and ran after Felicity. ‘’ Lissy , will you come with me to buy me some new clothesss ? ‘’ he sang and laughed loudly when he heard a loud voice telling him to fuck off.

\----

Felicity sat on the couch of her apartment , tears running down her face as she blew her nose into the paper tissue for the thousandth time and filled her mouth with another spoon with ice-cream.

It was unfair , she didn’t deserve this did she ? She was a good person ? She gave money to charity’s _didn’t matter what , animals , Third World countries , diseases EVERYTHING_ , she helped people with their computers and laptops, She put other people before her own feelings.

So why did she deserve this ?

Why did she deserve to sit on her couch , draped in a big fuzzy blanket , her eyes burning from the many tears she had spilled.

The door-bell rang and she sighed as she stood up with the blanket still around her , she had forgotten to cancel the weekly movie night she had with Oliver and Tommy so now they had to see her like this , she was sure she would get teased to no end about this. They had told her that Bruce was a big jerk.

She opened the door and most times she would have smiled or laughed at their happy faces and arms full with food and games to play and a weekend bag in their hands.

‘’ Felicity ? ‘’ Oliver’s worried voice brought Felicity back to reality. ‘’ C-come-e in and s-sorr-y about the mess. ‘’ her eyes were swollen and she walked back towards her couch and sat back on it in the same position as before she opened the door for her two best friends.

‘’ Felicity ? ‘’ now it was Tommy’s voice as he kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his own hands. ‘’ Lis , are you planning on telling us what’s got you this upset ? ‘’

She looked up at them and both of them gasped. ‘’ I’m going to fucking murder that asshole. ‘’ Oliver’s voice boomed through the apartment and Felicity’s eyes widened , so maybe she hadn’t expect that. ‘’ Are you hurt anywhere else ? ‘’ Tommy asked her and she could see the worry in his eyes. ‘’ H-hur-rt ? ‘’ she frowned through her blurry eyes. Tommy touched her cheek and she whined at the pain it caused her.

_Oh yeah. He had hit her._

‘’ In his de-efenc-ce I had hit-t him firs-st. ‘’ she whispered and Tommy squeezed her knee. ‘’ What happened ? ‘’ Oliver asked , anything to stop thinking about the ways he could kill that son-of-a-bitch.

‘’ He c-cheat-ted. ‘’ she sniffed. ‘’ IN MY BED! ‘’ she whined and suddenly she was full on bawling and fell into Tommy’s arms.

It had been five months , five incredible fun and loving months with Bruce , after three months of being together Felicity had given him a key to her apartment and he was about 75% of the time at her place , half of her closet was filled with his clothes , he had his own shampoo and male stuff in her bathroom.

Tommy kept rubbing Felicity’s back in a comforting way and whispered soothing words in her ear as she kept clutching into him like her life depended on him, he wanted to kill Bruce for hurting **his** girl , he wanted to murder Laurel for introducing them after she and Oliver got back together. Tommy looked at Oliver who was gritting his teeth together.

‘’ H-he s-sa-aw me and a-act-ted so-o surpr-rised. ‘’ she laughed bitterly and wiped her nose in not such lady-like way with the back of her hand. ‘’ Lik-ke he wasn-n’t doin-ng it in-n my apar-rtment , in my be-ed with ano-other girl. ‘’

‘’ He’s an asshole who never did deserve you. ‘’ Tommy said and pulled her back again in his arms.

‘’ I re-eall-ly tho-ought you guys-s would jok-ke about this. ‘’ both Oliver and Tommy looked hurt by this comment and looked at her in shock , like they would actually enjoy seeing **their** girl hurt like this. ‘’ Felicity! ‘’ Oliver whispered and kneeled next to Tommy.

‘’ We would NEVER ever laugh at you when you get your heart broken like this. Never you hear me. ‘’ Felicity nodded and whispered an apology which made both boys smile and soon Oliver was hugging Felicity too.

Felicity had never felt more loved then in that exact moment.

\----

Felicity was angrily glaring at a magazine she was holding in her hands while being in the story. The headline made her want to scream and rip every magazine apart.

**Gotham City’s favorite billionaire Bruce Wayne is single again.**

No actually what was under the headline made her want to rip every magazine apart.

_Go to page 42 to hear all about how Felicity Smoak broke his heart._

**_She ? SHE BROKE HIS HEART ?_**  she angrily threw the magazine at the magazine holder and stormed out of the store and towards her car. How could that asshole ? After all he had done to her couldn’t he just be honest and say that HE was the one who broke HER heart.

It’s just been a week , a horrible week which she for once accepted the fact she was Oliver’s best friend and got a week off work to get over her heart-break. She even got Robert Queen to visit her and hold her and be the father to her that she never had. 

She drove herself to Verdant , she knew both Oliver and Tommy would be there since _duhh_ it’s their club which she could just point out , she was incredible proud of her two friends for achieving such thing. She went through the back-door of the club and grinned when she saw both of the boys bickering.

‘’ There are my two favorite boys. ‘’ she smiled big when they both turned around and yelled her name, running to her and Oliver was the first to hug her and twirl her around. ‘’ Gosh I thought you would never get out of that apartment of yours! ‘’

When he put her down she let Tommy hug her and twirl her around and peppering her face in kisses.

‘’ Well I was wondering if you guys wanted to know the newest scoop over a glass of red whine ? ‘’ she rolled her eyes in the progress and walked to the bar, waiting for Tommy to fill her a glass of the delicious Blossom Hill red wine.

‘’ Please don’t tell me it’s about some girl I picked up at the club ? ‘’ Tommy whined and Felicity laughed for what felt in ages when in reality it must have been four days ?

‘’ No it’s about how I apparently broke Gotham City’s favorite billionaire Bruce Wayne’s heart. ‘’ she took a long gulp of her wine and when she put it down it only had the soil filled. ‘’ Oops. ‘’ she smacked her bright painted red lips together with a sigh.

‘’ He’s an asshole. ‘’ Oliver said and Tommy nodded in agreement. ‘’ Want us to beat him up again ? ‘’ ‘’ No thanks boys , I have my ways of hurting him way worse. ‘’ she grinned evilly and Tommy bit his lips. ‘’ You’re going to hack into something and do something very evil ; right ? ‘’

‘’ Oh yes. ‘’ she smiled and grabbed her wine glass again.

\----

 ‘’ Hey ! ‘’ Felicity laughed and threw some popcorn at Oliver’s face. ‘’ I understand that this movie is boring and you would rather be with Laurel but you’re kind of hurting Tommy and my feelings. ‘’ she pouted at him.

Oliver smiled at the girl that was seated between him and Tommy on the couch of her NEW apartment. ‘’ I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but here! ‘’ he muttered and she smiled at him. ‘’ Well then stop staring off in space and watch this horrible horror movie with us , Tommy and I are playing a game called ‘Let’s see how unbelievable unrealistic this is’ I’m currently winning , as always. ‘’ she smirked at the end and Tommy huffed.

‘’ You really have to stop hurting my echo and boosting yours up! ‘’ he tickled her side and she squealed.

Oliver just watched how the two were bickering about nonsense , he loved moments like this. Moments where he would watch ho –

‘’ TOMMY! ‘’ Felicity yelped and stared with wide-eyes at her soaked white-tank top. ‘’ Oops? ‘’ Tommy sniggered , Felicity swatted him around the head and gritted her teeth together and she walked towards her bedroom. Cursing very inappropriate words under her breathe.

‘’ Gosh you know how to get her mad. ‘’ Oliver chuckled and Tommy shrugged, ‘’ If I am not the one who will push her buttons who will ? Not you ! ‘’

‘’ I like the fact that she loves me more then you. ‘’ Oliver smirked when Tommy gasped and threw a pillow at him. ‘’ She does so NOT love you more than me. She always comes to me first with exciting news! ‘’ he argued and Oliver rolled his eyes. ‘’ She so doesn’t! ‘’ he argued back.

Felicity came back into her small living room to see two 22/23 year olds arguing about something rather childish if she might say that.

‘’ Okay seriously. You two are the worse! ‘’

‘’ Tell Oliver you love me more than him! ‘’

‘’ Tell Tommy’s he’s a twat for thinking you love him more! ‘’

Both boys yelled at the same time and Felicity just rolled her eyes and seated herself between them again , wiggling her butt a bit to get into the small space that they left for her. She saw out of the corner of her eyes how Oliver and Tommy both were staring at her with big eyes.

‘’ I love both of you equally , now stop it and watch this movie with me. ‘’

Oliver nodded with a small smile and turned his attention back on the TV. Tommy on the other hand smirked.

‘’ You so love me more. ‘’

\----

Felicity loved working late at Queen’s consolidated , she loved her job and loved helping people who weren’t able to do the things she did.

She especially loved the way Oliver would always show up with a milkshake and a little bowl filled with strawberry’s and sugar and they would eat it on top of her desk and talk for a while.

She loved the way he would cling to every word she said even if he didn’t understand anything she said , especially when she would babble about the tech code’s and what she had done that day , her hands would be in the air in a fast motion.

She loved how those twenty minutes with one of her favorite people would make her feel so relaxed and make her feel like she could handle anything that would come at her.

She loved how he hugged her tight when he would leave and kiss her on the cheek.

She loved how he would always try to convince her to stop working late shifts , that he could talk with his father. And he always failed miserly.

She loved everything about their friendship.

\----

Oliver pushed Felicity down on the couch. ‘’ Sit! ‘’ he commanded and Felicity gasped with a giggle leaving her mouth. ‘’ Woof? ‘’ Tommy barked out a laugh and Oliver groaned. ‘’ Just stay put woman! ‘’ he groaned annoyed and Felicity grinned , she loved irritating Oliver.

‘’ If I remember correctly ‘’ Felicity started as she kept still on the place Oliver had pushed her. ‘’ I told you two NOT to buy me anything for my birthday. ‘’

‘’ If I remember correctly , we told you we didn’t give two shits. ‘’ Tommy smirked while Felicity huffed out an annoyed breathe and she kept on watching Oliver run back and forth. ‘’ What’s he doing ? ‘’ Felicity asked and looked at Tommy with one eyebrow almost at her hairline.

‘’ Beats me. ‘’

Oliver came back with a huge box wrapped in a gorgeous silk red wrapping paper. ‘’ Oliver. ‘’ Felicity gasped , a hand in front of her mouth and her eyes started to water.

‘’ I know I told you that I wouldn’t buy you anything , but then me and Tommy just wanted to buy something small ; you know. I mean it’s not every time you turn 21! ‘’ he brightly smiled and placed the box down. ‘’ So we saw this one small thing we just had to buy because it reminded us of you. But then we saw more things and we just.. ‘’ he scratched the back of his neck.

‘’ We bought a lot , everything that’s in that box is from both me and Oliver. ‘’ Tommy finished with a small smile.

‘’ We couldn’t not buy anything for you Lissy , you’re our girl. ‘’

Felicity slowly opened the box and bit on her lip when she looked at the content , there where small or average boxes filled in the big box. ‘’ My parents and Malcolm will be here in 30 minutes to celebrate too. ‘’ She had tears in her eyes when she looked up and her bottom lip was trembling.

‘’ Hey no tears! ‘’ Tommy wiped one away , being there faster than Oliver. ‘’ It’s your birthday. No tears ! ‘’ Felicity laughed but nodded , she grabbed out a small box and looked at the two boys.

‘’ We both paid for that one. ‘’ Felicity nodded and unwrapped the box and when she saw what’s in it she gasped again. ‘’ This is too much! ‘’ she yelped as she took the necklace in her hands and gaped at it. ‘’ Nothing’s too much for you Felicity. ‘’ Oliver smiled.

It was a gorgeous layered necklace a champagne diamond pendant set in rhodium-plated sterling silver and a gold round gently hammered disc pendant was hanging lower. It was incredible gorgeous and probably incredible expensive.

‘’ Do you like it ? ‘’ Tommy asked excitedly and Felicity smiled , her throat getting sore because of the tears she was trying to keep in. ‘’ It-t’s gorgeous guys. ‘’

‘’ Well go on !! Keep on unpacking. ‘’ he clapped and Felicity asked Oliver to put the necklace around her neck which he helped her with.

An hour and half later she was all done with all the presents she got.

She got a few silly small things from both the boys that reminded her of her childhood with them. She got a gorgeous painting from Oliver for in her living room , one of those moccamaster coffee maker’s in pink from Tommy and a few make-up items. She got tons of jewelry which would make her feel emotional every time she opened the small boxes. Some looked expensive and from some she knew they got them from a drug store but that didn’t matter to her , what membered is how they had chosen it themselves , that’s what made everything so precious.

From Moira and Robert she got a gorgeous red skater dress with a gold band on the waist , she thanked them with a hug and a kiss , when she opened the small present she got from Thea she laughed , it was a card for 100 dollar’s for Big Belly Burgers.

She even got a present from Malcolm ( who she still found rather creepy ) but when she opened the present she bit on her lip to stop her from screaming out of delight , it was the newest laptop on the market. She just got out a small thank you and gave him a hug.

‘’ We’re not done yet! ‘’ Tommy and Oliver said in unison making the group of people laugh.

‘’ guys ! ‘’ Felicity tried but both were already gone. ‘’ Let them darling , you know how much they like spoiling you. ‘’ Moira squeezed Felicity’s knee who nodded. ‘’ I don’t want them to spend all their money on me. ‘’ she answered and touched the necklace. ‘’ I could never pay them back. ‘’ she whispered.

‘’ And they wouldn’t want that either Felicity. ‘’ ‘’ I know but sti – ‘’ ‘’ No buts ! ‘’

Felicity heard the thundering of Tommy and Oliver’s footsteps and before she could blink twice they were holding a big carton card ( They both had to hold it so it was big. )

She had to squint her eyes to read what was on it and gasped.

**10 days away to Hawaii with your favorite boys =)**

Felicity had been trying so hard to hold in her tears but when she read the text the tears just started spilling down her face.

She couldn’t help it , she knew she was loved by them but this just made it seem so real. ‘’ I TOLD YOU NO TEARS. ‘’ Tommy yelled as he run to Felicity and took her in his arms. ‘’ Ollie get your butt over here and hug the girl with me. ‘’ he commanded and Oliver laughed but wrapped his arms around Felicity.

‘’ Ready to party with us ? ‘’

                                                         ----        

Oliver and Tommy were lying on the edge of the boat , sun shining down their naked chests as they were drinking some beer and laughing about all kind of nonsenses.

‘’ So when where you planning on telling me you have feelings for our favorite blonde ? ‘’ Tommy asked with a raised eyebrow and Oliver who just took a sip from his beer chocked on it and went into a great coughing fit. ‘’ Woaaw buddy. ‘’ he laughed and patted his back softly. ‘’ Wha-a – wh-a-a-t make- ‘’ Oliver shook his head and coughed one more time.

‘’ What makes me think you have feelings for Felicity ? ‘’ Oliver nodded. ‘’ Well it’s easy , let me name it Number #1 You look at her like she’s the most gorgeous species on this earth and she is but you look at her like she’s the only girl in the world. Number #2 is how when I’m not around you still are , you went ice-skating a while ago , had dinner with the two of you ; that’s like a date in my books. Number #3 you take million of pictures of her , I’ve seen your phone Ollie it’s insane , kind of cute but insane. Oh by the way I know your background on your laptop is from you and Felicity ! ‘’ Oliver smiled , he remembered that picture when it was taking , it was at a Christmas party last year and Felicity was wearing a gorgeous dark red dress which showcased her perfect round perky boobs , he remembered when Thea took the picture , his hand was low on her waist and she was smiling up at him.

They looked like a couple.

‘’ Number #6 You let her win arguments even when she’s not right just so you can see her smile with delight. Number #7 A few days ago when I slept over you moaned her name in you – ‘’ ‘’ Okay stop! ‘’ Oliver groaned and Tommy laughed. ‘’ You totally spaced out after I told you about the background picture right ? ‘’ he smirked and Oliver wanted nothing more than to push Tommy of the boat.

‘’ What are you two laughing about ? ‘’

Oliver turned his head to look at Felicity and his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

She was wearing a baby blue bikini , the bottom’s where normal bottoms and the top wasn’t anything special either , it just had some little fringe on it but her body is what made his throat dry, It’s been a long _long_ time since he had seen her this un-clothed and her body had very much improved.

‘’ Dammn.. ‘’ Tommy whistled , smirking at the very stiff Oliver next to him. ‘’ Have you worked out before we went here ? ‘’ oh yeah , they were in Hawaii now. ‘’ I might have worked out a little. ‘’ she nodded and sat next to Oliver on a blanket , enjoying the way the sun was burning on her body. ‘’ Really all those big belly burgers were giving me a big belly. ‘’ she rubbed over her toned and very flat stomach. ‘’ And we couldn’t have that in Hawaii now could we. ‘’ she smiled at the two man.

‘’ No-o ‘’ Oliver shook his head , he had to get a grip on himself. Felicity didn’t seem to notice the slight waver in his voice and beamed at Tommy and Oliver and laid down on the blanket , sunglasses on her face.

Oliver was fucked.

\----

When Tommy had heard that Felicity and Oliver had **finally** kissed , the first thing he did was call Thea and ask him for the money that they had betted on , oh how he loved bets , especially when he won. He even was more happy knowing that Oliver wasn’t a dickhead and had broken up with Laurel before kissing Felicity ;

The second thing he did was just smile for a few minutes straight , maybe even creeping out some people at his work , he just gave flashed them a glare and told them to mind their own dammn business.

The third thing he did was dial in Oliver’s number and put him on speaker , he had to wait a few seconds but Oliver finally picked up.

‘’ Tommy ? ‘’

‘’ Get your butt over to Verdant because I’m all kind of shades very disappointed in you. ‘’

Tommy could pretty much see Oliver’s frown.

‘’ What have I done ? I haven’t done anything wrong! ‘’ Oliver yelled in the phone. Tommy couldn’t help but smirk , Oliver always got very defensive when Tommy would accuse him of something _that he always did_

‘’ How come I had to hear from a bar tender here how you KISSED Felicity? ‘’ he yelled back in the phone. ‘’ Really Oliver , I’m very disappointed. ‘’

Oliver let out a laugh and hung up the phone.

\----

Tommy thought that it might be different now when the three of them would hang out but it wasn’t. The only difference was how sometimes Oliver would kiss her cheek or lips or neck and Felicity would slap his hand away and scold at him for kissing her when Tommy was sitting next to her.

It always made Tommy laugh but he was grateful ; he wouldn’t know how much he would have liked it if his two best friends would constantly make-out next to him.

They still had fun , Felicity and Tommy would still play their games when watching movies , they still would point out things that were shit or could never happen , Tommy and Oliver would still tease each other over the stupidest thing , they would still point out when there was a hot girl on the screen and Felicity would do that when there was a hot guy on the screen. Felicity would still annoy Oliver to no end.

And Tommy wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

The only difference there was that when it was time to leave , Oliver would stay and waved Tommy goodbye with Felicity.

\----

Felicity and Oliver were happy , the media loved the couple , Oliver’s parents and sister loved Felicity , Tommy loved seeing his best friends happy.

They had been together for over a year now , Oliver 23 and Felicity 22 , Oliver had officially moved out of the Queen’s mansion and moved in with Felicity in her little apartment. He had told her they could buy a new one , a little bigger but Felicity had told him she liked her apartment and Oliver couldn’t disagree , as long as he was with her it was totally fine.

‘’ You know.. ‘’ Oliver started causing her to snap out of her memory. He trailed a finger over her bare side causing Felicity to gasp. ‘’ If you tell me not to go then I won’t go. ‘’ he smiled and kissed her neck. ‘’ Just say _‘Don’t go’_ and I won’t , I’ll stay here with you. ‘’ Felicity moaned when he sucked on her pulse point , biting on the skin , marking it.

‘’ You’ll-l go , Your fa-ather has looked forwards to the annual son and father trip. ‘’ she smiled and his lips met her own , tugging on her lower lip. ‘’ Mmmmmm ‘’ she moaned and his hands where roaming her bare body , Felicity’s fingers were digging into his bare back.

‘’ Oliv-ver no. ‘’ she giggled. He looked up with lust in his eyes and a bright smile on his face. ‘’ I don’t think I could handle a fourth time. ‘’ she blushed and he chuckled , he rolled of her and took her naked figure into his arms and into his chest. ‘’ I don’t want to go. ‘’ he whispered in her hair.

‘’ I don’t want you to go either BUT you will. ‘’ she trailed his lips with her index finger. Her eyes widened and she went to the nightstand and grabbed something out of it. ‘’ Babe , what are you doing ? ‘’ he frowned and watched her come back with a smile.

‘’ Here. ‘’ she pushed a picture into his hands and he looked down , he smiled when he saw it was a picture of her. ‘’ Who took this ? ‘’ ‘’ Tommy. ‘’ she said with a face that screamed _‘how could you even ask’_

Oliver chuckled and kissed her once more before falling asleep with her in his arms.

\----

‘’ We’re going to miss you buddy. ‘’ Tommy said , he had an arm around Felicity’s shoulder and her tucked into his side , Oliver gulped ; he wouldn’t cry but goddammn what would he miss them. ‘’ I’ll miss you two. ‘’ he muttered , he had his own goodbye with Felicity this morning already and he knew that Tommy needed Felicity with him right now , after all it isn’t nothing when your best friend goes away for three weeks.

‘’ Oliver , we’re going to leave now! ‘’ Robert Queen screamed from the deck , Oliver held up one finger to signal he just needed a minute. Tommy released his hold on Felicity and hugged Oliver. ‘’ Be safe buddy. ‘’

Oliver went to Felicity and gave her a lingering kiss. ‘’ I love you so much. ‘’ he whispered.

‘’ Oh and Tommy. ‘’ Tommy looked up. ‘’ We haven’t told anyone but I proposed to Felicity. ‘’ he smiled when Tommy gaped at him. ‘’ She said yes if you were wondering. ‘’ he smirked when Felicity showed him the ring that was hanging on a silver cord under her shirt.

‘’ Woaw , gongrats Ollie. ‘’ Oliver nodded and walked towards the boat , looking over his shoulders he waved at both of them , he saw the tears shimmer in Felicity’s eyes as Tommy hugged her and it really took everything in him not to run back and hold her in his own arms forever.

‘’ OLLIE! ‘’ Tommy’s voice caused him to look back once more , Tommy had a big smile on his face and Oliver smiled back.

‘’ I promise to keep **our** girl safe! ‘’

\----

They were at Tommy’s apartment eating take-out and watching a badly scripted movie on TV when all of sudden a news woman popped up. ‘’ What the fuck ? I get it was a horrible movie but they can’t just st – ‘’

The woman was talking about how the Queen’s gambit had been in a storm and that it had sunk to the bottom of the ocean. ‘’ N-no. ‘’ Felicity gasped and tears fell down her face as she clung the engagement ring in her hands. Tommy was on his feet in a second and was calling Moira Queen , news people always made up rumors and maybe this was a rumor again ? a horrible one but he was wishing that it was.

When he got off the phone he didn’t see Felicity anywhere near the couch where he had left her and panic filled his system. ‘’ FELICITY ? ‘’ he yelled , tears falling down his own face , Moira has had the call two days ago and hadn’t said anything to them in hope they would be found but luck hadn’t been on their side.

Moira had known for two full days and didn’t tell Oliver’s best friend and girlfriend of a year ( Fiance now but Moira didn’t know that. )

He rushed to the bathroom where he heard noises and saw Felicity emptying her stomach, Tommy held her blonde hair back and when she was done emptying her stomach she looked at Tommy , hopeful

‘’ She kn-new. ‘’ Tommy started. ‘’ She kne-ew f-for two days-s TWO FULL DAYS and-d didn’t tell us. She pronounced them-m dead. ‘’ The last four words sounded so bitter to him as tears fell down his face and Felicity was screaming and crying hysterical in his arms.

Oliver was dead. He was gone ; he wasn’t there anymore.

He clenched his teeth together and lifted Felicity up , his left arm in the dip of her knee and his right was cradling Felicity’s body into his chest. He was whispering words in her ear that he didn’t even believe himself , so he placed her on his bed and went to the other side. Felicity went straight into his arms and cried in his chest while Tommy held her and rubbed her back and let the tears silently fall down his face.

All of sudden Felicity and Tommy’s life were ripped apart , they weren’t the three musketeers anymore , Tommy and Oliver weren’t the golden duo or partners in crime anymore. Felicity and Oliver weren’t **the** couple of Starling City.

Felicity wasn’t **their** girl anymore because there wasn’t an Oliver anymore who would be say that, Oliver wasn’t there anymore.

Felicity had fallen asleep in his arms and Tommy held into her tightly , remembering the last words he had said to Oliver. 

**‘’ I promise to keep our girl safe! ‘’**

He would keep that promise , forever and always. He would do everything in his body to keep their girl save even if it meant putting her before him and his feelings. Even if it meant he would die.

He would keep her safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a serie but I don't know yet , it all depends on the feedback =)


End file.
